Edward's Angel
by SweetestDelusion
Summary: Edward was sitting in a tree, when he glanced down a littl egirl was running from a man,and saved her, what if the little girl he saved was Bella. He brings her homw, what will happen? Will happen as Bella gets older?
1. THe Angel

**EPOV**

I sat in a tree at the park, it was late I really didn't know why I was here, I had just finished hunting and started to run, somehow I ended up at the park. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting there just watching the night sky, couldn't see it very often in the wonderful city of Forks, since it was always so cloudy. I heard something bellow I looked down to see a little girl clinging to a stuffed purple elephant and running somewhere behind her was a man,

_Come on darling, I won't hurt, _the man thought in his head, then he thought of himself touching the little girl in inappropriate ways.

I looked down and saw the little girl glancing around, she was very pale, almost death white, the color one such as my family and I have. Her face was heart shaped and mahogany hair framed it, what caught my attention most was her large chocolate eyes, they had soulful depth, she was an angel, it enraged me that this man was going to assault an angel I jumped down from my branch landing right in front of the little girl, her sent hit me like a ton of bricks, the monster raged to be unleashed for me to take her very life essences, I pinched the bridge of my nose to control myself, it didn't work so I closed my eyes when I did I saw her face her eyes and the beast raging inside disappeared, not like it was satisfied with blood from a kill, but like it was never there, I knew I wouldn't harm her, she was an angel. The need to protect her hit me harder then her scent.

I turned to her and crouched in front of her "Do you need help?" I asked her in a gentle voice she nodded helplessly I saw the fear in her eyes I suppressed a growl that threatened to form I heard the man running toward us and I spun to see a man the one trying to hurt her.

I slowly walked to him my eyes black with rage, I moved forward with deadly grace, unblinking as I did. When I came into the man's view he stopped "I suggest, that you walk away and never attempt to hurt any being again," I spoke with a false calmness he looked at me and smirked "And if I don't?" I closed off the space of ten feet I had kept between us off, in a quick movement unseen by the human eye "That would be unfortunate don't you think?" his eyes widened

_Who is he? What is he?_

"Who, or what I am is none of your concern, but you will obey me and if you don't," I leaned in and paused "Something unpleasant will happen to you, am I clear?" the menacing tone in my voice made him shiver, he could only nod "Good."

With that I turned around walked back to the girl and bent down to her eye level. "Are you an angle?" she asked her voice a sweet melody of heaven itself, how could she ask this to a monster such as me? "I do not think so little one, what is your name?" "Isabella, but please call me Bella,"

Isabella, Italian for beautiful, well she is a cute girl, one that almost got raped, I suppressed a growl, "What's your name," her sweet innocent voice broke through my thoughts, "Edward, Edward Cullen," my reply was soft; I reach out and touched her cheek "How old are you Bella?" "Four! Today's my birthday!" she said in a proud voice that made me want to cradle her in my arms and protect her. "How old are you," she asked, I could tell she was smart for her age, and most likely enjoyed learning.

"Seventeen. Bella where are your parents," her bottom lip started to shake "Mommy and Daddy where in the park, with me, they brung,**(a/n she's smart nut she's still only four)** me hear for my birthday, then that man came up, and did something to them, he said they were napping, they aren't napping are they Edward? I won't get to see them again will I?" I instantly tried to read her mind but it was blocked off from me, this would have frustrated me, if it had been any other, but she was special, so instead I read the mind of the man, who was far off by now, running form me, and I saw that he had killed them.

""I'm sorry Bella, but they won't be waking up," I said, a tear dropped from her eye, it broke my heart angles shouldn't cry, I pulled her into an embrace and spoke gently to her "Bella, do you have anymore family," she sniffed and shook her head "Would you like to stay with me and my family?" I knew Carlisle wouldn't like it, and Jasper would have to be careful, but I had found and angle and I wasn't letting go, she nodded, snuggled deeper into my chest and let out a content sigh, at that moment the world I knew shattered, I had never needed anyone before, but I did now, I needed the angle cradled in my arms, I needed my angle, and she needed me.


	2. Home

I drove home one handed, my sleeping angel was curled to my chest as I protectively held her to me, as soon as I pulled up Alice was at the door of my car bouncing up and down, "Edward I saw what happened is she okay?" she whispered I nodded she got a blank look and she had a vision

_I walked into the house Jasper is sitting on the couch with Emmett, Bella wakes up and yawns, their heads snap up, I say a few things and set Bella on the ground she hugs my leg then goes to Jasper and Emmett, they look at her, Jasper smiles and Bella gives him a hug….._

"Yay! Oh Edward, she's so cute, I've had all kinds of visions of me and her and our family, she's so adorable!" Alice rambled I smiled, "This might work out," I said as I walk into the house. Jasper and Emmett are sitting on the couch playing a video game, suddenly Bella shifts in my arms and yawns. Jasper and Emmett whip their heads this way their eyes grow wide "Edward what is that?" Jasper asked I growled and Alice glared at him "This is Bella and _she_ is not an it!" she said indignantly "Okay then, Edward why are you carrying a child a human child in here?" I quickly told them the story and they both nodded.

Bella stirred in my arms and I sat her down she hugged my leg and looked at Emmett and Jasper, "Hi," she said shyly Jasper smiled at the warm feeling spreading through him and amplified by everyone else feeling it too. Bella walked over to him and Emmett and I instinctively sunk into a crouch ready to defend her. Jasper looked at her smiled then reached down and hugged her, as did Emmett "I like her, can she stay with us?" Emmett asked Jasper looked up at me and Alice hopefully; he and Emmett have fallen for Bella just like me and Alice. I sat on the couch in between Emmett and Jasper with Bella in my lap cradled to my chest, we scooted together so Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I could all sit.

Carlisle walked through the door with Esme right beside him they where laughing but when they smelled the house the stopped and looked around wide eyed. When they spotted us, me in the middle Emmett on my left Jasper on my right Alice on his right and Bella sitting now half on my lap half on Jasper's, they looked shocked "Would someone like to explain?" Carlisle asked after a second, I sighed and retold the story, of how I found Bella.

When I finished Jasper Emmett and me looked at Carlisle "Can she stay please?" we begged Alice was bouncing up and down already having seen his answer and, by guessing from her screaming 'SHE CAN STAY!' over and over meant I got to keep my angel.

**A/N sorry its so short I had a basketball tournament this weekend **


	3. Shopping and Talks of School

**NARORATOR **

It's been a week since Bella moved in, everyone loved her, and she loved everyone, but it was clear she was Edward's baby, and everyone knew it, she would stay with Esme during the day when they where at school and Carlisle was at work. Seven hours a day five days a week Edward had to spend away from Bella not counting when he had to go hunting, it drove him crazy, just another reason he hated school. Whenever they got home Bella was always waiting for them, and they was eager to see her. But Edward would do anything she asked him to, she had him wrapped around her four year old finger and everyone knew it.

**CPOV** (this is a first time to do Carlisle so I don't know how it'll work out but I'll try)

I had never seen my family so happy, especially Edward, I didn't think my oldest son could be that gentle but he was so different around Bella, I remember when I told them Bella could stay.

_FLASH BACK_

_I looked at my family begging me to let Bella stay, something told me it really didn't matter what I said Edward would find a way to keep her anyway. "Yes, but-" "Carlisle, we can't" Edward knew the condition; we had to tell Bella the truth and let her decide. Edward crouched beside Bella "Bella we have something we have to tell you," she nodded "Do you believe in vampires?" she shrugged "I don't know," "Well, Bella, we're vampires," she just looked at us and shrugged "Are you scared," "No, not really, do you want me to be scared?" we all looked at her wide eyed "No, we don't want you to be scared, do you want to stay with us?" I said, she nodded and yawned. _

_Edward picked Bella up and cradled her to his chest and began to hum, rocking her back and forth looking at her so sweetly I thought my heart would break, I looked over at Esme and she looked the same as me, our son had finally found someone he cared about, he might not love her like I loved Esme but he did love her, that much was cretin._

**ESPOV **(Esme, another first)

I watched as my baby boy (**a/n she's talking about Edward here people)** burst into the house from another day of school and find Bella as soon as he located her sitting on the couch he rushed to her and pick her up in his arms. We had already discovered Bella's clumsy habit but we had put her in gymnastics and dance lessons to help with that. Because of this Edward insisted on carrying her everywhere, I knew that was just a façade, he loved having Bella in his arms, and she loved being there.

"Edward dear, I think we should take Bella to the movies tonight,"

_She hasn't been out of the house since you first brought her home, and she needs knew cloths, you know Alice and Rosalie will enjoy that_

I added in my mind he nodded, "Bella do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

**EPOV**

Right now we were on out way to the movies, some cartoon, something about a bee, Bee Movie or something. Anyway I was in the backseat, a place I wasn't used to being in…. I preferred drivers' seat, of Carlisle's Mercedes, Bella in her car-seat at my side Carlisle driving, Esme shotgun, and Alice on Bella's other side.

We walked out of the theater; it was time to go shopping, something that Bella said she hated. I knew it would be hell, with Alice then, I had accompanied her many times when Jasper couldn't go.

When we got to the mall Bella didn't want to get out so I picked her up and carried her into the mall, she giggled and demanded to be put down once we where in the mall I did and we watched Alice dart off into the different stores looking for Bella some cloths.

"Edward, I'm hungry, can you get me something to eat?" my angels voice called to me, I looked down and smiled "That depends on what you want," she grinned evilly something she picked up from Alice and Rosalie "Chicken," she said sweetly, I grimaced, I hated the smell of chicken and she knew it, but it was also her favorite food, so I smiled, "If that's what you want," she smiled and nodded.

After dinner, well Bella's dinner, we left the mall Alice and Rosalie both carried two bags of cloths, Emmett and Jasper each a bag a different toys and games, Carlisle and Esme food utensils, and other human necessities, and I carried my angle.

I tucked her in that night when she left my arms she began to whimper tossing and turning "No, please, no, mommy, daddy," she said frightened, we learned when Bella was having a nightmare she would talk in her sleep (**a/n I know that's the only time, but in this story it is.)**

I sighed I didn't know what to do usually I called Esme in her and she just talked to Bella, but she was out hunting with Carlisle, so I crawled into the bed beside her and cradled her to my chest the whimpering and sleep talking stopped, she sighed, rolled over, and snuggled deeper into my chest.

I sat there all night humming a lullaby, I'm not really sure where I came up with it, I decided to call it Bella's Lullaby. I looked at the angle asleep in my arms. I sighed and closed my eyes while my body relaxed and let her warmth spread through me.

_**One night a week later**_

I lifted my angle to the counter and held her up to the sink while she brushed her teeth. Ever since that one night I had always stayed with her, we where both becoming used to it, Esme said the one night I took a night hunting trip she couldn't sleep at all, needless to say that would be my last nighttime hunting trip.

**JPOV **(Jasper, another first, go me!)

I looked up from the couch to see Edward carrying Bella down stairs, she was still in her CareBear pajamas, and looked absolutely adorable, everyone in the Cullen family absolutely loved her, it was almost time for 'summer vacation' and soon after that Bella would be turning five.

I had a thought after that, "I think Bella should start kindergarten," I stated six pair of topaz eyes swung to look at me, Edward looked horrified, Bella cocked her head to the side "What Kinder-gard-en?" "Bella, did you go to pre-k?" Carlisle asked she shook her head "Renée teached me stuff, she used to teach school," I nodded "Well it's like that but your with other people kids your own age."

Edward shook his head ferociously "No, no, no, no, no, absolutely not," Bella looked at Edward and shook her head also, if Edward didn't want her doing it she wouldn't argue "Edward she'll have to start school sometime she might as well do it now, she needs to get used to real people one day she'll have to go to school, we have to move to a new town anyway over the summer…" Carlisle trailed off, he might be coven leader, the father figure, but when it came to Bella what Edward said was final and he knew it. Edward sighed defeated, reason was working on him. "Fine, but if anything happens, I don't care if it's….if it's a paper cut, she's out," we nodded.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I said yes to that, what if Bella tripped, granted her balance has improved the barley tripped at all anymore she hasn't in weeks, but still, what if my baby got hurt, oh well, Carlisle was right, she would have to go to school eventually she had to get reused to people. That reminded me.

I pulled Bella from her chair into my lap, she leaned back into me and looked up. "Bella, do you want to go to school?" she shrugged "If you do, you'll have to say Esme and Carlisle are your foster parents and that me, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie are you brothers and sisters okay?" "Okay Edward," she said sleepily "Okay its Bella's bed time see you in the morning."

I laid down beside Bella and she snuggled to me, "Goodnight Eddie," she whispered sleepily, "Goodnight my angle," I responded. I knew I would get it in the morning for the Eddie thing. I didn't like anyone to call me that, not even Esme, but it was just fine for Bella.

In a few short months my baby would be going to kindergarten.


	4. School Days

**EPOV**

Today is Bella's first day of school it's also going to be sunny around noon , so I'll be staying home. Usually it was Bella who waited for me; today it would be the opposite. The only thing I could do was drop her off at school I saw one of the older girls, sixteen or seventeen maybe, eyeing me,

_Oh hello honey, why don't you just get your sexy self out of that car and come to mama. _

I flinched from her thoughts and Bella noticed "What's wrong Eddie?" I smiled, I didn't let anyone know, but I loved when she called me that, I even hid it from Jasper, but some how Bella knew I liked when she called me that. "I don't like the way that lady is thinking about me," I said even though Bella was young she knew a lot of people, mainly girls liked me, she nodded and looked at the girl, as soon as she saw she I was looking at her, she winked Bella smirked evilly "I can help," she stated, kissed my cheek, and slid out off the car I followed behind her "Can you please quit slobbering like an animal over my brother? You're creeping him out," the girl's eyes got wide and she looked at me I smirked and nodded.

SCHOOL DAY LATER

I heard the school bus come to a stop in font of the house, I was bouncing up and down with excitement, my baby was home, today was the most nerve wracking event in my life, and I can only pray it gets easier.

ten years later (Bella's fourteen)

I heard the school bus stop in front at the curb of the street; another sunny day or Bella would be home with me right now. I suppose its weird I still worry about her I know she can take care of herself. There is only certain times I'm not with Bella, those oh so annoying times of the month, I still remember her first

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting at home, waiting for Bella to get home; it was a sunny Friday and the others where out hunting for the weekend, I hunted during the day all day. When Bella stepped into the house I smelt the blood. I sprinted to the door, pulled her to me, and started checking to see where she was bleeding she sighed "I'm not hurt Eddie," she said as she rested her head against my shoulder "But you're bleeding," she looked up and smiled "Edward, I thought you went to medical school," I nodded, "Did they teach you the meaning of the word _period_?" she asked slightly amused "Oh, okay,"_

_END FLASHBACK_

As she came around so the trees where blocking us from the road I flew out of the house and tackled her she laughed, "Good to see you too Edward."

**BPOV**

As soon as I was behind the trees Edward came barreling out of the house and tackled me, sure Esme and Carlisle where the parents of the family, but everyone knew I was Edward's baby, I had been since I was four and I still am. I remembered when I first joined the Cullen's everyone was crazy for me but the older I got, the less Rosalie seemed to like me, Jasper and Emmett are closer to me then brothers, their my partners in crime, Alice was my best friend, and I was her shopping buddy, no matter how much I hated shopping, Edward's baby, Esme's decorating partner, and Carlisle assistant for the hospital during the summer and on weekends. But Rosalie just seemed, to, well hate is a strong word, but she really, really, really, doesn't like me.

I pulled myself from those thoughts, wrapped my arms around the hard body covering mine, laughed and said "Good to see you too Edward," he lifted his head and smiled "What would you like to do this weekend?" I thought for a moment "We could enter that dancing competition this weekend," he smiled wider "Then we can go to the movies," he nodded eagerly, he loved to take me out and spoil me, but I only let him spend money on me ever so often.

The funny thing about mine and Edward's relationship is, he loves my like a sister, and I love him so much more then that it hurts, but I'll take what I can get with him.

His head snapped up and pulled me from my thoughts, which oddly enough are the only ones he can't read, but desires to read the most.

He hoped off me and ran into the house just before I saw Tad McNeil's car pull into the driveway, ugh this boy wouldn't leave me alone. "Hey, Bella!" he yelled as he ran up and hugged me.

**EPOV**

The moment that Tad, kid touched Bella, the monster inside me, the monster Bella had locked away years ago, roared inside me, and I had the sudden urge to rip his throat out. I tired to tell myself that she was my sister, but the monster just roared '_MINE!'_ over and over again. But then Tad tried to kiss her and I lost it, I forced myself to remain still calm, I didn't know if she wanted this. That thought made my body ach with never before felt pain.

He leaned in but Bella tried to shove him off he pushed her to the ground and straddled her as he slid his hand up her shirt. The monster inside me twisted with rage. I sprinted out of the house and was on top of Tad before Bella had time to actually get him off which she had desperately been trying to do.

I ripped him off Bella and pinned him to the ground snarling viciously. Tad looked at me in fear, I thought of killing him right then, the monster inside rejoiced but I knew Bella wouldn't like that. Instead I bent my head to his ear and hissed in a deadly calm voice "Touch her again and you _will _die, understood?" he nodded and I let him up. I noticed Bella who was still on the ground shaking "Edward he tried to rape me," she gasped between sobs. I picked her up and carried her into the house, it was only then I realized that it was no longer sunny outside but quite dark outside.

"Shhhh, Bella its okay I've got you," I held her, the monster in me was happy that it was holding Bella; it kept repeating _mine, my Bella, mine_. It was strange, Bella had always been my angle but just a minuet ago, I felt rage someone was touching her; I realized I didn't want anyone touching her anyone but me, I realized I loved her, more then as a sister. I held her close when she stopped crying she looked up at me, "I love you," I blurted out all of a sudden, I froze she smiled "I love you too, Edward," the next thing I know…..

( should stop here)

**BPOV**

His lips are on mine and we're kissing, this is perfect, he pulled back, and even though he didn't have to breath, he was breathing as raggedly as I was, we looked at each other and kissed again, and again, and again. When I was out of breath the last time he moved to kissing my jaw. "You go from murderous, to this in seconds, what am I going to do with you Eddie?" he smiled against my neck where he was currently kissing "Love me, need me, and never leave me," he said "Hmm, okay I guess that can work."


	5. Freshmen

**BPOV**

Edward and I had been dating for about a month now and no one in the family knew about Edward and I, seeing as Jasper can only feel high levels of anger from me, Alice can't see my future, or futures that involve me, and Edward and I haven't told them.

It was time to move again, this time though Edward would be starting out as a

freshman in high school instead of his usual sophomore/junior. status. They all knew _why _Edward was playing a freshman this time, because this is my first year of high school, and he, well he's Edward, but they didn't know the whole reason. Luckily, the school we where going to has two different lunch periods, one for freshman/sophomores and one for juniors/seniors (everyone else is playing juniors) so we'd never see them, I loved my family, but Edward and I decided to wait a little longer, I wanted to see if they could figure it out for themselves, and Edward agreed.

That, and Rosalie are having a hard time getting along right now, and I'm not sure why, I think it has something to do with Edward though.

**EPOV**

Today was are first day of school, and I was happy, usually I had to be apart from my angel but now, every class period, everyday, with her.

We all walked to the office, I heard the mind murmurs about the every beautiful Cullens, the new kids,

_Oh my those five are gorgeous, but the one, the girl with brown hair…..she looks so, simple, yet beautiful, _This thought came from the secretary Mrs. Cope, who also happened to be a retired model photographer.

Then of course there was a comment that made me want to rip the possessor's brains out. _Oh the brunette with brown eyes is hot, I wonder if she does the type of 'extra credit' I require of student cough girls cough_

I struggled to keep the beast inside leashed; the compulsion to jump over the table, tear his flesh from his head and rip out his brains, while he was alive was very proponent.

**RANDOM GUY'S POV**

The new kids in town showed up in to nice cars, there was six of them three guys and three girls, the all had the same pale skin, and they where all drop-dread-gorgeous, well all but one, but hey she was still hot and I would totally tap that if I got the chance.

Just then the youngest looking bronze haired boy looked at me, his eyes where cold and pitch black, looking like he had heard my thoughts and was about to kill me, weird, mom said I need to quite doing drugs….that they'd make me delusional, and I'm starting to think she was right.

* * *

A/N

I know that was short, but I havent been able to get much of anything done lately, so heres what i got


End file.
